Amy: A Hero's Sidekick
by Dont Take Mah Party Rings
Summary: This is basically Spyro: A Hero's Tail, but it includes Amy in it. Sonic, Amy, and Shadow were trying to stop Eggman once more, but he trapped the hedgehogs and then pushed a red button, sending all three of them to a different world. Except, Amy has gotten serperated from them. So Amy goes on an epic quest with Spyro to stop red and save her friends.


**Quick thing! Before we start, this is based off of a DREAM. Does that explain everything? I hope it does, 'cause I'm too lazy to explain CRAP.**

**Anyways, please review! I hope you enjoy! ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog nor Spyro the Dragon. Sonic belongs to SEGA and Spyro belongs to Insomniac Games.**

* * *

It was another pretty day in dear good Mobius! The birds were singing, the sun was shining, everything was just so perfect! Except the bad thing was Eggman was up to something, and Sonic, Shadow, and Amy went to investigate it. Why those three? Tails was busy building some new invention, Knuckles was guarding the M.E., Cream was at school, Rouge was looking for jewels, Blaze was training, and Silver was being Silver. Isn't that a great explanation? So after ten minutes of arguing, Shadow agreed to go with Sonic and Amy to see what Eggman was up to.

"I hope I get to break things!" Amy squealed on their way. "I haven't used my hammer in ages!" Sonic smiles and Shadow just nods. Since they knew it would be slower transportation if all three of them ran, because Amy was a normal-speed person. So Sonic decided to carry her instead.

After a short amount of time, they were in the front of Eggmans base.

"Be careful," Sonic warned. "Even if it looks peaceful, Eggman always has some tricks to destroy us. Got it?" Amy and Shadow nod. "Good. Now let's kick some Egg-scrambled butt!" The three hedgehogs sprint inside of Eggman's base. Even Amy managed to stay up close to Sonic's speed. The cobalt hedgehog seemed to notice this. "Amy? You never told us you could run _that _fast."

Amy was about to open her mouth to explain why, but Shadow interupted her. "No time to explaining, we need to see what Eggman's up to!"

"You're right! Amy, you can explain later," said Sonic. Amy closed her mouth and said, "Ok then, let's go!" Then they dash up the steps of the base, destroying things that were getting in their way.

* * *

"Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed as they reached the top of the base. The three hedgehogs eyed Eggman putting a chaos emerald in the machine. "Thats~!"

"Yes, it's _your_ chaos emerald!" Eggman laughed. Then he pushed a button, and a glass tube trapped the hedgehogs inside of it. "If I push this red button, I will be able to transport you to a different world!"

"But where?" Amy asked. Eggman laughed again.

"That's the fun part! I don't know!" Eggman kept laughing like a crazy maniac. The sakura hedgehog growled and summoned her hammer.

"Take this! CHAAA!" She hit the hammer against the glass tube, but it ended up sending a vibrate through her hammer and to her. This made her drop her hammer. "It's not glass, it's more like invisible iron..." After she said that, Eggman pushed the red button and then the three hedgehogs got transported into a different world.

* * *

Amy woke up with a start. She raised her head. Looking around, she found herself not in Mobius anymore. It was like she was in a more peaceful world. The sakura hedgehog took another look. She found herself in beautiful green grass and pretty flowers. A huge purple bridge went across on a what it looked like a bottomless pit. On the other side of the bridge, was a small building with a locked chest. She did not dare go near it.

After that, she was covered by a shadow. Looking up, the pink hedgehog saw a red dragon soaring above her, but it was coming down. She hid behind a rock so she wouldn't be seen. Looking out of her hiding spot, she saw a huge pink monster with a huge purple crystal and it planted the crystal in the ground. This made all of the pretty flowers disappear and the bright green grass turn a darker shade. Amy also noticed that the tree she woke up under looked like it was dead.

The sakura hedgehog had the urge to hop out of her hiding spot and destroy the crystal in front of the enemies, but she didn't. She saw a purple portal a couple meters **(A/N: I'm using meters because most of the world uses the metric system. And because I use the metric system and I'm AMERICAN.) **away from her. There was a line of different colored monstered holding huge purple crystals as well. The monsters hopped in the portal. But a green monster covered in armor stayed, and he saluted to the red dragon and went inside the cave. The red dragon raised his staff and he pointed toward the cave. After a quick hit, the open cave sealed shut (with some purple goo in front of it) and also humongous venus flytraps guarding it.

"What is happening?" Amy whispered to herself so no one could hear her, especially that red dragon. She saw the red dragon disappear, and she felt safe to come out. The sakura hedgehog noticed another cave with iron bars in front of it. She ran over to it and yelled, "Is anyone in there? If so, are you okay?!"

Before her, a blue dragon (that was as big as the red dragon) came into sight. "I'm in here. And of course I'm okay." Then that's when he really looked at Amy. "Wait! You can't be an Gnorc, can you?"

"Gnorc? What's that?" Amy asked. "Wait! Were those monsters earlier who planted those crystals called Gnorcs?"

"If you can't be a Gnorc... then what are you?"

"I'm Amy Rose the Hedgehog. I'm not from around here. I'm from a place called Mobius. But don't worry! I won't hurt you! I'm on the good side from where I come from, and I will be on the good side here."

The blue dragon thought about it for a moment. "My name is Elder Thomas. But you can call me Thomas if you want. And Mobius doesn't seem familiar to me. Don't worry Amy Rose, you look 100% harmless."

This made Amy smile a little. "You can just call me Amy, sir. But who was that red dragon? Can you tell me something about him?"

Thomas nodded. "His name is Red. He used to be an elder dragon, like me. But he wanted to seek power. _Evil _power. Then he left the Elder Dragons and seeked evil. He made his minions mine Dark Gems. Dark Gems fuel Red's evil power. Now he finally used the Dark Gems on the realms and now he's taking over the world. You know, I would tell you the whole story. But I'm old and I take a really long time to tell stories..."

"I see, thank you for telling me Elder Thomas!" Amy zoomed off towards the rest of the village.

* * *

Amy took a quick look around. She saw a small shop with a lot of boxes, a huge teleporter, another building that was covered in pink, and a laboratory. Amy chose the laboratory. But inside, she could hear voices.

"The fallen dragon, Red. I'm sure you've heard all about him," said a voice. Amy peeked inside. It was a mole that was talking to a purple dragon!

"No," replied the purple dragon.

"But he has been planting Dark Gems, and planting them all over the realms! He even has Gnasty Gnorc and his minions, doing all his dirty work."

"Gnasty Gnorc? Didn't I defeat that guy years ago? Huh... what are Dark Gems?"

"Ah, questions, questions, so many questions! Dark Gems are life-draining crystals that fuel Red's evil power." The mole took a quick pause. "You'll have to stop Red, and learn more about him, and destroy all the Dark Gems. Now good luck Spyro! Now let me unlock that door so you can~" The mole was cut off when he saw the purple dragon dash out the door. Then he sighed, "Oh Spyro..."

So it was Amy's choice. It was either talk to the professor or go after the purple dragon. She chose to go after the purple dragon, because she didn't want to waste time talking to the professor. She managed to catch up to the speedy dragon in time.

"Hey! Hold on!" Amy yelled. The purple dragon stopped and turned to her.

"Who are you?" The purple dragon asked.

"My name is Amy Rose the Hedgehog. Just call me Amy, though."

"My name is Spyro. What do you want? I'm on a special quest here."

"I really want to help you on your quest to defeat Red. I saw him earlier today. He flew off somewhere. And it looks like a green gnorc went inside that cave over there." She pointed to the cave that had the purple goo in front of it. "I think it was that Gnasty Gnorc guy you were talking about earlier."

Spyro thought about it for a second. "Fine I'll let you help me. But can you please not get in my way?"

"Umm... sure."

And this is where Amy and Spyro's adventure begins. Will they ever survive? Keep reading to find out.


End file.
